The present invention relates to the pressurized gas generators that are used for driving rotary machines such as turbojets.
The field of application of the invention is more particularly, but not exclusively, that of cruise missiles provided with turbojets, and for which overall diametral size is limited.
A cruise missile uses a turbojet for propulsion while in a stabilized stage. For missiles that are launched from an airplane, the turbojet can start while windmilling because of the speed and the altitude from which it is released. For versions that are launched from a ship or a submarine, a gas generator is needed to ensure that the turbojet is set quickly into rotation. More precisely, the flow of gas coming from the generator is used to put the turbine of the turbojet into action.
The gas generators presently used for starting the turbojets of missiles are in the form of cylinders which are housed beside the turbojet. Such a system is particularly penalizing in terms of missile caliber since it leads inevitably to an increase in the outside diameter of the turbojet. Such an increase in diameter can be completely unacceptable, particularly when the size of the missile is limited by the amount of room available in launch devices such as the torpedo tubes of a submarine.